Ascalon
(Former) Xros Pirates (former) | occupation = ; (former) of the Xros Pirates (former) | residence = (Rightrump Forest) Annunaki (former) | epithet = | alias = | age = 42 | status = Alive | birth = October 10th | height = 305 cm (10'0") | bounty = 80,000,000 | dfbackcolor = FFE5F2 | dftextcolor = FF99E5 | dfname = Ito Ito no Mi | dfename = String-String Fruit | dfmeaning = Thread | dftype = Paramecia }} "Three-Tailed" Nogitsu is a Fox and the of the Notch Pirates. He was a former serving directly under the Ruler of Night himself, . He was also the former leader of a small group of mink explores, before his departure from in order to explore and see the world for himself which subsequently lead to his raise to . Two years after his departure from Zou he was sought out and recruited by the Xros Pirates due to his great and vast intelligence, political prowess and immense physical strength which lead to numerous problem's and losses for the Marines and World Government where we would go on to become a . Six-years after his recruitment he would go on to defect in what his former cremates believed to be "cowardly" move from the Xros Pirates and establish his own crew due to the rising conflict with and alliance of the Three, Other, Yonko's which he saw as a loosing battle. Following the abandonment of the crew would go on to once again establish himself in the eyes of the world this time gaining even more fame which lead to him being labeled as a world criminal by the themselves for the numerous Injustice and crimes he would commit in his rise to power, these include his rather blunt and vicious attacks on islands and locations under the World Government or Marine control, ransacking various Marine vessels and bases, laying claim to territories that were under Marine jurisdiction and capturing and killing various Marine Soldiers. During this stretch of time in his ascension he would go on to clash with numerous know figures in the world, from Pirate to Bounty Hunters, even being ambitious and Ballsy enough to lay claim to some of the territories his former crew held, a move many in the world find daring and reckless but many veteran pirates and high Marine officials saw as a influential and political power bid to increase his reputation and recruit more members for his growing fleet. He operates in the underworld under the alias of Notch. Appearance Nogitsu is an incredibly tall (standing at 10') anthropomorphic fox. He possesses a very lean yet well muscular build, and is considered quiet handsome by the female population of the . He has moderately sharp, silvery-gray eyes, with black slits for pupils, and abnormal yellow colored sclerae. He has a very wide mouth with thin face sporting thin black "lip", large, jagged-teeth, with black tipped ears and paws. He also possesses a lustrous golden yellow colored "Mink", that he usually keeps well groomed and cut short to give him a regal and nobility appearance, as well as a small black diamond-shaped nose, and slightly rounded whiskered muzzle. He also sports three long swiping tails, and is noted on numerous occasions to hold an air of "casual elegance". During his time with the he was seen wearing a pair of black pants that stopped just above his ankles which were covered by golden anklets and tucked away into a pair of wooden getta sandals, Above this he wore a deep crimson colored Yukata decorated with golden colored rice designs all over the hem along the Neck, Selves, and center to finish off his look we worn a pair of golden bracers upon his wrist. Upon his accession to Lead Explorer, his attire became a fit for battle orientated, swapping his Yukata for a deep crimson battle robes, a pair of formfitting black pants and boots. Beneath his Robes he wore a chest armor made out of gold and upon his arms and legs were golden gauntlet and boots. After Leaving Zou and joining the Xros Pirates, His attire changes drastically as he wore A long black sleeveless long vest under a brown almost maroon colored long sleeved robes, over this he wore a rustic colored armor with numerous metal plates, forming protective guards along his chest, waist, shoulders, stomach and back on top all this is a long black Cloak. For this lower attire he wears a pair of snug black pants tucked into a pair of metal boots that's are covers by metal Greaves. To finish off his look he wore his usual golden earrings however his ring is replaced by a pair of Black Gloves and a loose black belt around his wait holding a sword in place at his hip. Currently his he settled for a less regal yet still noble attire, he now dons a black, red, and gold ancient Egyptian royalty-looking attire consisting of a pair of red pants held in place with a red sash and a black and red waist-cloth with white and orange triangle decorations along its center, a red and black collar with white linings on both edges, and a pair of golden bracers around his forearm and wrists along with a pair of anklets and a golden choker around his neck, as well as an earring, which was pierced in his right ear. Gallery References Site Navigation Category:Jakyou Category:Males Category:Minks Category:Pirate Captains Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit Users